Mystery Woman
by AnnalieseeMayy
Summary: Mystery, a woman named by the the Government, shows up at the war of the best, who is she? And how did she just appear in the middle of the battle? I guess the only good news is that she's here to help save Ace. Oc x Marco.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on Sabaody Archipelago.

"Come on Gen, it's time to go." Leilani calls, the red headed woman calls, holding her hand out for the two year to grab onto.

"Dada!" The blonde boy giggles, latching onto his mothers leg.

Leilani rolls her baby blue eyes, "no baby. Mama. I am Mama. Not Dada." Gen giggles again nuzzling his face into his mothers leg before pausing to stare up at her with the same baby blue eyes.

"Chakky! Chakky!" He juts his lower lip in an adorable baby pout. Of course you can say 'Chakky' but not Mama...

Leilani looks to the horizon, towards Shakky's bar. "Yes, we can go see Gran-Gran Shakky.

"Yay." The two year old leaps from his mama's leg and jumps around in a circle waving his arms around. We might even be able to catch Rayleigh if he's there. But I doubt it, Rayleigh has been gone for a long time now...

"Oof..." Leilani looks down to see Ren on his bottom, and sniffling now. She clucks her tongue and snatches him into her arms.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She whispers kissing his forehead, he yawns rubbing his eyes and resting his face in the crook of her neck.

Might as well get to walking, no way am I paying for a bubble bike. Especially when Ren is sleeping... he would be furious if he woke up and saw it. Sighing one last time she grabbed her book bag strap and carefully manuevered them around the sleeping child, should be there by noon if I hurry.

Leilani's POV

"Leilani! Long time no see! Where's my baby?" Shakky calls brightly, upon our entering. The few bar patrons paused their conversations and lunches to see what the commotion was about. ignoring them I moved towards the bar with a small smile,

"I'll take him, you get yourself something to eat before he wakes." Shakky pulls the sleeping child and hugs him to her chest.

"I'm not hungry, but he will be up any minute and wanting something." I bustle around quickly preparing a bottle of milk and some soft snacks, and just in time too. As soon as I put the plate down his eyes flutter open and a yawn escapes.

"Look what Mama made you. " Shakky pulls the plate close and allows the babe to sit up on the contour criss cross to eat.

"So what new in the news lately. I'm behind a week or two. " I lean against the contour and run my fingers through my sons blonde tuff of hair.

"Well nothing about the Whitebeards lately. It's been mainly you supernova's. All twelve faces have been littering the front pages." Shakky pulls the paper out of her back pocket, "It would seem the other eleven are headed here now. And will all meet up at the same time too."

"What does it say about me?" I frown, I have been laying low for almost two years with only a couple slip ups here and there, and every time I would relocate. That's how I ended up here, Shakky isn't actually Ren's grandmother but it's a good alias to have, seeing as how Shakky doesn't have any pirate kids, or any kids that are doing wrong. Her only daughter, Suzume lives a few minutes away, and claims to be Ren's aunt. It was Suzume who introduced me to Shakky. And Shakky introduced me to Rayleigh when I first moved here. Though that was eleven months ago and he has come and gone never staying long.

"Read for yourself." she tosses it over. Snatching it from the air I straighten it out, all twelve supernova's faces were plastered on the front page, the picture of me was blurred and was from when I dyed my hair blonde, making me snort.

"I don't understand why they don't just use my Marine picture and why they won't put any real info on the ridiculously high bounty placed on my head." I mumble, letting it fall open.

"Well that's a dumb question. Of course they won't let the public know who you are. They hate when Marines go rogue." Shakky clucks her tongue,

"You act like I left for a stupid reason."

"No, I understand your reasoning. It makes sense to quit knowing who your parents are. They would have no qualms killing one of their own to rid the world of cursed blood." Shakky shakes her head, glancing at her cigarette pack before deciding against.

"That doesn't make sense still-"

"People loved you! You helped thousands all over the world. The Government would be screwed if they tried to make a pariah of your name. Waving the Marines to join your brother was a great idea! Plus look at how well this has turned out, you have a son now." Shakky smiles playing with Ren.

That makes sense. Now to get down to business, I flip the page and there I am on page one.

Mystery Woman- 400,000.

Mystery has yet to be spotted next to her fellow Supernova's who are all on their way to Sabaody Archipelago to make a stop before going to the New World.

Mystery keeps low, never being seen twice in the same area, last seen in the West Blue. Our sources confirmed that she showed up from no where and disapear's just as quickly. No home town is known and not much could be told about the young female pirate. Hence the name Mystery.

"Well that's stupid. And I cannot believe they call me Mystery!" I grumble shutting the paper, I didn't care much to know what else they knew because ovbiously it's nothing important or they wouldn't be calling me Mystery.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Ren covers his mouth, "Ooooooo!"

"Watch your mouth mommy!" Shakky points a finger before smiling,

"Well, lets not worry about it. Why don't we lock up shop and head for the Amusement Park? Eh, Ren? Sound like fun?"

"Yay yay yay! Can we Mommy pleaaaase?!" Ren jumps to his knees and grabs my shoulders to shake me.

"I don't see why not." I shrug, looking around I notice everyone had left the Bar. Good for us, though Ren does love it when Gran-Gran Shakky throws patrons out. I bend down and grab my short sword, before putting it in it's holder, side ways on my lower back where my left hand can easily reach it, I click it in before grabbing my bookbag and heading towards the door where Shakky and Ren waited hand in hand.

Author's note.

I hate adding time skips but I highly doubt you want to read about what a great time Ren has at the Amusement Park.

Hours later.

Shakky, an exhuasted Ren and myself all sat for lunch on an outdoor patio, close by the Park. Ren was tuckered out but still insisted on playing on the other side of the Restaurant's fence though I'm sure he will take a second nap soon.

Shakky had gotten another Newspaper and was currently reading that, leaving me to watch passerbyers. And might I just say now I didn't like what I see.

"Shakky." I look to the right of her head before looking away casually, I see her nod slightly before turning her face to glance from the corner of her eye.

"Eastauss 'Captain' Kid, and his first mate Killer. Kid has the second highest bounty right after you." Her lips tug down, "You should avoid him. Your personalities won't get along very well. He doesn't care to spare women or children. Not that I'm worried about you." Shakky shrugs flicking cigarette ash into the grass.

I nod, "Anything on Fire Fists whereabouts lately? He hasn't been seen in a few weeks." I note playing with the hem of the table cloth.

"Nothing, he might be laying low to find out more about Blackbeard though." She shrugs. I nod again, since Thatch had been killed amd Blackbeard had left Whitebeard's crew, Ace has been littering the papers. Though I'm not sure why he still chases Blackbeard. Thatch is alive and well. I can still remember the night well, when I got a call in the middle of the night from the First Commander. He hadn't said much only asking where I was and if I could help with Thatch.

My Devil Fruit abilites had come in handy, and that's why they called me. To heal the Third Commander. My Fruit ability alowed me to only heal myself from any small injury at first but over the years I have trained and now can heal any injury on my body, even after being run through with a sword- and don't ask about that story either. Then I worked on helping others, and now I can heal just about anything. Which was exactly why they ringed me first.

"Ren? Come back you're to far." Shakky calls my son. Though that's not what panics me,

"Mommy!" That is.

I shoot up, my seat knocking back to the ground, looking for my small tuff of blonde hair to be running towards me but instead I find him being held up by the front of his shirt. By Captain Kid. That's when my blood began to boil.

"Don't kill him!" Shakky exclaims reaching out to grab my arm, but its to late.

"Soru." I appear behind Kid, bent onto one knee, sweeping a leg out and drawing my small bento from behind my back. Kid jumps over my leg and turns wide eyed to see who attacked him. That's when I leap from the ground and push my bento to his his throat and push Gen out of his hand. Kid hits the ground back first, me sitting on his chest with the blade to his throat. Killer and Kid's other goons stepped back quickly, smart enough not to interfere. All citizen passerbyers stopped to stare wide eyed at the Supernova on the ground.

"What the hell?" Kid growls out not daring to move.

"Go find you Granny child." I glance at Gen who nods and runs off, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I didn't know you were a bully. I'll have to remember that after I kill you." I glare. His eyes narrow to slits,

"You kill me? Don't make jokes." He growls.

"Captain Kid," Kid glances towards his first mate, "That is Mystery Woman."

I almost lost my composure. Almost. But how does he know who I am? The people close enough to hear take a step away, women covering their mouths and men stepping in front of their women and children

"Mystery Woman? The bounty that's higher then mine? What a stupid name!" Kid exclaims, making me snort.

"Yeah, cause if you don't have a good name you aren't scary. I think thats why they add the bounty numbers to the names. Consider yourself warned. Don't stir up trouble here. You won't like the outcome." I move to get up and his hand lashes out towards my ankle, I flip the blade around and slice the back of his hand before junping back.

"Don't pick a fight you won't win. And I assure you, you can't beat me." With that said I turn heel and walk back to the shoppe, I lean over the fence and grab my bookbag before shrugging it on and walking away. I hope that didn't reveal to much. Though you can never be to sure where the News Reporters are hiding to take pictures. And I also hope they don't think Ren is mine. That could spill all sorts of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

After the mishap in town yesterday afternoon I decided to leave Ren with Shakky for a few days and stay low on my own.

But Shakky called via snail phone and informed me the news reported more Supernova in the parks, but they hadn't said who. So I asked Shakky to keep my son a little while longer and decided to go check things out myself.

Though if I was smart I'd pack up and leave for a few weeks entirely. But, that would sadden my son and the Whitebeards wouldn't be able to find me as easily. So after three days I went back to Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.

"And while I was there, there was a slave- a pirate Captain slave, who belonged to the World nobles- had escaped and was running loose begging to be set free, claiming to be done with his journey to the New World." I smirk, turning back to Shakky who just returned fron setting Ren up with a coloring book in the back.

"Really?" She hmms around her cigarette.

"He tried to pull his collar off and it exploded. Leaving him lying on the ground in shock, the World Nobles came and found him and his _Master_ shot him.-"

"And you just sat there? You didn't make a snarky comment or anything?" Shakky raises a brow, making me frown, _I'm not that bad when it comes to the Nobles._

"No I didn't make a snarky comment. But what I did do is heal the slave and seg him free. " I smirk lightly, pulling my hands into my lap so she could wipe the contour.

"If they find out you set their slave free they will send an Admiral after you." Shakky points out.

I shrug, "True, but Whitebeard won't let them kill me."

She scoffs dropping the argument, "Did you find anymore Supernova?"

"Yes, About nine more of them. I didn't see Strawhat, X Drake, or the Dark Surgeon. I saw the others all around." I glare at the ceiling, if I had only kept up with the news... if I had known they would all be here I wouldn't have been.

"Mommy come look at this!" Ren calls from the hall.

"Coming. You gonna be ok without my help?" I taunt lightly moving to the hallway.

"Keep Ren busy, I might have to kick these guys outta here after getting my money." Shakky narrows her eyes at the gentleman at table one.

I smile sweetly, "Call if you need any help."

As I shut the door I heard Shakky start to question the man.

"Look Mommy, I colored Uncle Thatch and Uncle Ace." Ren smiles a large close eyed smile, on his paper was two stick figures, one had a loaf of bread on his head- Ovbiously Thatch and the other had his head leaning against the firsts shoulder with a snot bubble coming out- obviously Ace, both had huge grins nevertheless.

"Well done! It looks just like them." I ruffle his hair, he starts to dance around the room with his picture. I lean against the wall next to the door and cross my arms, placing a leg against the wall and closing my eyes waiting for Shakky to get done.

I hear the door thrown open and a couple of thuds, signaling the exit of the men who thought they could get a free meal from Shakky.

"I'll be out here if you need me."

"Okay Mommy." Ren plops onto his tummy to draw some more as I leave.

"So you've given up the pirate life?" Shakky questions, _I guess more people have come in already.. hopefully they can pay._

"Plenty of things happened..."

"Well, good for you. Honestly it is the best way to go, after all. By the way, it's not often that you see a mermaid above the sea... Camie-chan, are you Hacchan's girlfriend?" Shakky asks shamelessly. I shake my head pausing at the end of the hall to watch.

The obvious mermaid, Caimie, blushes scarlet slapping her hands to her cheeks she exclaims, "N-N-No way, I... I couldn't become Hacchan's b-b-b-bride!" She turns away from them.

A little orange star fish with a round colorful hat on his head sighs, "You're overreacting. "

"She works with me at the Takoyaki stand." _Hacchan _explains simply.

Shakky makes an _oh_ face, "Oh, is that it? That's right... Would you like something to drink?" Shakky turns to the people I miss, though I don't know how I could've missed them. One is a skeleton and the other is raiding the fridge.l

"Shakki-san, these beans are quite tasty." The skeleton approves. Though I'm not surprised Shakky is an excellent chef.

"He's already raided the fridge?!" The star fish eyes bug.

"Luffy! Brook! She's gonna rip you off!" A cute little reindeer sweat drops.

Shally laughs, "It's ok, I don't mind. Well then, I'll give you something good. Here," she offers the reindeer cotton candy and he immediately flips,

"Cotton candy!"

"Right it will cost you one hundred beli." Shakky smiles,

"I... I.. don't have that much." The reindeer cries.

"Sorry, it was just a joke."

"A mean joke Shakky. You made the poor boy cry." I shake my head, immediately, they all turn to me.

"Who's this?" Hacchan asks.

"A wonderfuly sight to my eyes, though since I'm a skeleton I have no eyes, yohoho."

Luffy swallows the lump of food in his mouth and his eyes bulge.

"Leilani?..." he stares for a second before a large smile breaks free, "**Leilani!**" He yells launching himself at me. I laugh as his stretchy arms wrap around me dragging me close to him.

"It's been awhile, eh Luf?" I chuckle patting his head.

"You two know each other?" The cute reindeer questions, pointing between us.

"Of course I kniw Leilani! She's my older sister!" Luffy exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV.**

"T-that's your sister?!" Chopper stutters, pointing at the red head again.

"Mm-hmm. Ace's twin." Luffy nods, " I haven't seen her since she left with granpa a few years ago to be a stinky marine."

"A lot can change in five years Luffy. Have you gotten taller?" Leilani questions measuring her head to his, he's few inches taller now.

"Yep! Well... unless you've gotten shorter! Eh, nevermind." Luffy shrugs, tightening his grip for a second before letting go and going to the fridge.

"So you all must be in Monkey-chans crew?" Shakky questions, Leilani takes a seat at the bar.

"You know me?" Luffy frowns, face full again.

"Of course, you're the crew everyone talks about. I'm pretty well informed." Shakky moves behind the bar.

"Really? Luffy-chin, you're famous?" Caimi smiles.

"Though, I didn't know you had a skeleton in your crew, or that a living skeleton exsisted for that matter." Shakky leans against the contour in front of Brook.

"Oh, I should have introduced myself sooner. I am 'Dead Bones' Brook. It's a pleasure to meet you." Brook bows his head.

"The pleasure is all mine. Oh? You've got some food stuck there..." Shakky pulls the food off Brooks cheek bone and smiles, placing it in her mouth.

Brook gasps, sitting erect, "Shakki-san! What a nice person!" He spuns around, "What color are you panties?"

"What an odd question." Leilani furrows her eyebrows.

**"What are you asking her about over there?!" **

"Well I think today's were..."

**"Ah! You can't tell him!**"

Shakky whispers the color and Brook starts spinning crazily, blood flowing from his nose.

"That is incredible! I can not stop my nosebleed! Though I have no nose!" He shouts.

Leilani shakes her head scooting her seat closet to the contour to rest her elbow on, _Luffy made some strong friends. That's good... he'll need them if he wants to be Pirate King._

"So I hear a lot about you guys," Shaky leans over the drink shelf and onto the bar.

"About the Enies Lobbt incident... How much of it is true?" Leilani asks, Shakky nods,

"Is it true you picked a fight with the government?" She asks.

Luffy frowns, "Whatever, it's too mic trouble to tell you."

"Not gonna brag? What a big shot. Your name is the same as that marine, Garp, right?" Shakky questions making Leilani cringe. She hadn't seen her grandpa since she left the marines. A little over three years ago. She could only imagine the greeting she would get when he decides to pop in- _and he will pop in_...

"Yeah, he's my grandpa." Luffy nods.

"I thought so, I used to be chased aroynd by him all the time." Shakky blows her cigarette smoke into the air remembering the old times.

"Why?" Luffy asks, semi bored.

"Shakky used to be a pirate." Leilani explains with a roll of her shoulder.

"Really?" Luffy smiles, straighting on his bar stool.

"I gave up about forty years ago, though."

"But then... how old are you granny?!" Luffy exclaims, Shakky ignores him,

"These days, I think it's more fun supporting rookies like yourselves."

"By the way Shakky-"

Shakky holds up a hand to stop Hacchan, "No need to say it, I know, all of it. The reason why you and Caimi-chan came here, was to help Monkey-chan and his crew get their ship coated, right? "

"That was good!" Chopper jumps up to the bar.

_Though it is obvious,_ Leilani smirks, _And I here I thought Luffy came to visit his big sister. _

"Here." Shakky hands the snall reindeer a cup of iced water with a straw, making him squeal in delight.

"In other words, you've got a job for Rayleigh, right?"

"Thats right." The octopus affirms.

"But he isnt here though." Shakky sighs.

"Huh? The mechanic isn't around?" The starfish jumps up onto the table.

"We wanna go to Fishman Island!" Luffy exclaims,

"Well there's no way he'd leave this archipelago, so... How about looking for him in the bars and gambling houses?" Shakky offers.

"We'll just wait for him here." Luffy shrugs.

"That's right. He'll be back eventually..." Shakky stands and crosses her arms, "He's been gone half a year though."

"Half a year?!" They all exclaim in sync, all completely appalled he's been gone that long.

"I'm sure he's found girlfriends, and thus places to sleep. So I'm not exactly worried about his health. Suppose it's just how ex-pirates are. Once they leave, they won't return for a long time." Shakky shakes her head flicking her cig into the ash tray.

"The old mechanic guy was a pirate too?!" Luffy says, wide eyed.

"Yep." Leilani smiles lightly,

"That could be a problem, if he isn't here, I suppose we have no choice but to look for him." The skeleton, Brook turns to his captain.

"Do you have any idea where we should start?" Brook looks between Leilani and Shakky,

"Let's see, he's probably somewhere between Grove one and twenty-nine..." Leilani calculates nodding along.

"One and twenty-nine. .. that means... the Lawless zone?!" Chopper looks about faint, as he conteplates the dangers of that area.

"He's quite notorious, so he can't lower his guard when there are marines around. Amd if he's not there like Lei said, he might be at the Sabaody Park. He likes going there." Shakky nods,

"The Amusement park?!" Luffy jumps up, throwing his fist in the air.

"Alright we'll go there." He shouts, the other jump up also, chanting about the park.

"Well anyway, be careful where ever you go. According to my information, now that you've arrived, there should be... twelve people on the Sabaody Archipelago with bounties exceeding one-hundred million beli." Shakky warns.

"Twelve people exceeding one-hundred million beli?" Chopper pales again.

"Yes, not counting Monkey-chan and Roronoa-chan, there are ten others. When you entered the Grand Line, there were seven paths you could take, and you chose one and have been following that Log on that path ever since right?" Luffy nods, "Of course there were people who chose one of the other six routes... and made it through all sorts of trouble to get hereñ just like yourselves. No matter what route you take, each of them eventually leades to the Red Line.. and to get past that wall, everyone comes to this Archipelago." Shakky pauses her explanation, to take a drag before blowing it away,

"Though its pretty amazing that all of the worlds rookies managed to show their faces here at the same time. In particular, there's, Leilani, Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake and Law. These names have been decorating the newspapers for some time now."

"I don't read the news." Luffy frowns making Shakky laugh and Leilani smile a little wider.

"Knowledge is power. You should at least know the names of your rivals." At this mention Luffy turns to stare at Leilani who is focused on the newspaper she just picked up. _Leilani is my rival too now. Not just Ace..._

"If we're going in bounty order, you're number three among them." Shakky raises three fingers.

Chopper's jaw drops, "There's two people on this island with a higher bounty than Luffy?!"

Shakky launches into a full explanation, "Capone "Gang" Bege. Bounty one-hundred and thirty-eight million beli. 'The Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. Bounty one-hundred and forty million beli." Leilani smirks thinking about the nasty eating pirate.

"Basil Hawkins. 'The Mage'. Bounty two-hunded and forty-nine million beli. 'Roaring Tide' Scratchmen Apoo. Bounty one-hundred and ninety-eight million beli. Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Bounty three-hundred and fifteen million beli."

"Captain prick more like it." Leilani adds,

" Then there is 'Red Flag' X-Drake. Bounty two-hunded and twenty-two million beli. 'Mad Monk Urouge. Bounty one-hundred and eight beli. 'The Soldier of Slaughter' Killer. Bounty one-hundred and sixty-two million beli. 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. Bounty two-hunded million beli. Then last and highest bounty," Shakky pauses lighting another cigarette, making the others sit on edge, "Portagas D. Leilani, Bounty four-hundred fifty million beli."

There's a collection of gasps as everyone whips around to look at the red head reading a newspaper. She slowly looks up, "What?"

"Your bounty..." Brook shakes his head,

"It's so high.." Chopper closes his fallen jaw.

Everyone turns to Luffy who is staring at his sister, expressionless.

"Luffy?" Leilani questions slowly, then suddenly, a giant smile breaks out and chuckles erupt.

"I expect no less from my big sister." I'd be worried if you were to low. How'd you get that high anyway?" Luffy grins stupidly.

"Eh, I ate a Fruit.. and quit the marines once I learned some valuable information. They want me dead so I can't tell the world." Leilani shrugs opening thw newpaper again.

"All of the pirate crews who entered the Grand Line, have been reduced ti an easily countable number. The Grand Line is like a huge survival tournament. Regardless of which path they traveled, the ones that survived this far are truly elites. Among them, there might be one, who will become a huge leading figure for the next generation of pirates."

Leilani buts in, "Regardless, even the New World won't remain unfazed of so many big shot rookies enter at once."

Shakky nods, "And also, the reason why Captain Kid has a higher bounty than you... is because his crew has badly injured civilians. Not to cute right?" Shakky's eyes narrow dangerously, before she smiles again, "Because of that, I'm whole-heartedly cheering for your crew, Monky-chan."

"Me too. I don't want to have fame and glory." Leilani mutters under her breath causing Shakky to smile a little wider.

"Well, for now I think I'll just enjoy myself." Luffy laughs, "Oh but if there are so many in town, I'm kinda worried. About the old mechanic. "

Shakky and Leilani exchange a look before Shakky turns and closes her eyes a soft chuckle eminating, "You don't have to worry about that my friends. He's a hundred times stronger than you boys, after all."

The three pirates gasp, jaws fall again. A single thought running through all their heads, _A hundred times stronger?_

Just then a little blonde bob pokes his head through the door, "Mommy?"

Instantly Leilani melts, a kind smile lighting up the room, her eyes brightening at the site of her son. Her treasure. She would do anything for him, anything to make him happy. She gets out of her chair and bends down on one knee, arms extended.

"It's ok baby, you can come in here. They're nice I promise." Ren slowly looks around at all the eyes on him,

"Your sure?"

"Yes Ren. Come on out and meet everyone." Shakky calls, waving him over.

Ren looks down and bites his lip before running into his mothers arms.

"Everyone this is my son, Ren." Leilani introduces.

"You have a son?!" They all explode,

"I'm an uncle?! Luffy questions wide eyes, Leilani smiles softly to her little brother, she lifts Ren up higher, and walks closer to Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy you are. Now Ren, do you want to meet someone special?" Leilani stops in front of Luffy who smiles slowly,

"Hi. Im Luffy what's your name?"

"... Wen." Ren slowly peeks from his moms neck to examine his uncle.

"Do you want to go to the Amusement Park with me?" Luffy offers, Ren lights up throwing his arms around Luffy's neck and latches onto him.

"Yes yes yes!" The two year old cheers. Leilani rolls her eyes hiding the frown, she wasn't sure if it was safe for them both to go out and there was no way she would let Luffy watch her son. She loves her brother but she knows him better than to trust him with a toddler.

"Can we Mommy?" Leilani snaps back, obviously missing something but she figures it's about the Park anyway so she nods making eye contact with Shakky.

"I'm an uncle!" Luffy shouts jumping into the air againthis time with a baby anf a worried mother beside him.

_What did I just agree to?_

"Well be careful then, I should tell you, of course the Navy already knows that there are so many high level rookies gathered on this archipelago. " Dhakky warns.

"That is bad..." Brook cringes sitting on Hacchan's bubble bike, "Then they could come for us at any time?"

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem... I wonder if this will speed up the meeting among rookies?" Shakky shakes her head.

Leilani nods, "I have been monitoring them the past few weeks. Right now the Navy HQ is so busy with something else, that they don't have time to worry about us. Or at least I assume so. As long as no huge problems pop up on the archipelago, the Navy shouldn't send any major force here to deal with us."

Shakky nods, So in short, just take care not to atart any kind of uproar alright?" She smiles kindly.

"So that's how it is. Thanks!" Luffy smiles wider, grabbing the handle bars. "We're off to look for the old mechanic dude!" Luffy waves pedaling fast.

"I hope they find him." Shakky stares for a moment longer before going back into the shop.

**Sorry for any typos. I wrote really late and didn't feel like checking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leilani**

I'm honestly not sure who was more excited to come to the amusement park. My two year old son, or my seventeen year old brother and his friends... Now that's sad.

But now to the grave news. Caimi is missing. I had no doubts about who took her, or why for that matter, someone found out she is a mermaid. And that's really not good.

So then, Ren, myself, Chopper and Brook were all waiting like Sanji- their ship cook said to do. And I turn for a second- _one second!_ And I look back and both are gone and into the sky on flying fish... so that's when I decided to take Ren to the Lawless Zone to look for Rayleigh on my way to Grove One. Of course that is where they would take a mermaid.

Blast it. _What buisness does a World Noble have in the Lawless Zone. _

The nasty filth was taking a stroll in the middle of the street and the only reason I recognized him is because of the people bowing. Though immediately the Noble started causing a mess, kicking over an injured man and trying to steal a nurse. Apparently she wasn't alone because soon the Noble is pulling his gun out and I'm rushing to cover Ren's eyes. Then a man is shot and on the ground, the women screaming.

"What happened mommy?" Ren asks.

So I pull Ren into a small cafe and sat him by the window so I could see him,

"Stay put. I'll be back for you." And walked out staying in the shadows.

And _that's_ when Roronoa Zoro walked up.

In other words.

Trouble.

Well at least he can distract everyone while I save the woman.

Zoro stopped in front of the Noble who blanched, obviously not believing the site before his eyes.

"You need me to give you directions or something?" Zoro asks stupidly.

The Noble gasps in anger and points his gun up at the pirate hunter. He pulls the trigger and Zoro drops his booze, pulling out his first sword and moving for the kill.

I inch closer to the guard who held the girl as Jewelry Bonney changed to a child and launched herself at Zoro crying about her 'brother'. I pulled the tin can into an alley and immediately jump up, to kick his tin head into a wall. Successfully knocking him unconscious.

The nurse had tears running down her cheeks and was trembling. I didn't know what to do, though an image of Ren shaking in fright from a thunder storm made me embrace the woman.

"He's dead!" She sobs.

"No. I can heal him. We can go get him now, but you have to calm down. The Noble is probably still out there. So we have to stay calm till we can get to him." I pull away and look her in the eyes, she looks calm enough to go back.

As we were leaving the alley I heard something I _really _didn't want to hear.

"_MOMMY_!"

"Ren?" I look around around until I find the blonde mess of curls, he was sitting on the ground a few feet from the Noble who had his gun raised. Zoro and Bonney were still behind him stating wide eyed along with all the other half hidden pirates.

Though I don't believe I can stay hidden anymore. The Noble pulls the trigger.

"Stay here." I order, "_Soru._" I feel the bullet enter through the left side if my chest and hit something extremely important.

"That's trouble." A deep voice off to the right mumbles, sounding painfully familiar, as Ren wraps his arms around my leg.

I pull a smoke pellot from my belt and throw it down, before picking up Ren and move him away, specifically by the nurse.

"You're hurt!" She gasps, reaching into her pockets.

"Relax. I'll be fine. Promise."

"Where did she go?"

"Find her! I want her killed too!"

I flint back to the fleeing smoke, kneeling down, the pain in my chest still blazing. I never did like to get shot there.

"There she is!"

"The kid who dared to stand before you is gone. Left only is the woman." The nobles tall blondie friend informs. "It appears you shot her already."

"But... she's not dead. " The Noble mumbles, it's now or never. Slowly I stand and take two fingers into my chest, to retrieve the bullet. Immediately I could feel everything healing back into place.

"Unfortunately," I hold ip the bloody bullet, "You can not kill me. You can put a few more bullets in me but.. you will only be wasting hour own bullets."

Gasps echoed from all as I flicked the bullet away.

"How did you... You monster!" He shouts shooting two more bullets, one into my arm and the other into my stomach. Both hurt tremendously but there is no way I will show weakness to this _man._ I pull out the other two like before and drop them at my feet.

"My name is Portgas D. Leilani, If you want to call an Admiral, call Akainu. He's the only one I'm interested in killing at the moment." With that said I flip back onto a roof and disappear into shadows of an alley, waiting to see his next move. Though for five minutes everyone just stays put and I worry about the man who got shot.

"So Mystery Women has a name huh?" The familiar voice from earlier asks. A tall figure, with spikey firey red hair smirks.

"You caught me. Who knew?" I mumble sarcastically.

"You really going to fight an Admiral if he comes?" He frowns, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes." I have to. Akainu deserves whatever he gets if he shows his face. Kid hn's before nodding,

"Good luck with that."

The Noble and his blondie guard whisper before they leave. Thankfully. I walk out quikly with long quiet strides leaving Kid alone in the alley. Ren and the nurse are already heading towards the injured man. The two Doctorswere trying to load up the first, who was surprising still alive and Jewelry Bonney was yelling at Zoro.

"Do you WANT the Admirals to come to this island?!" She yells, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes in fact, I do actually. And like I said before I hope it's Akainu." I but in reaching a hand down to lift Zoro, who slowly takes it.

"Y-your crazy then! Wait, I know your face... you are Mystery Woman." She nods, slowly smiling.

"Wait," Zoro cuts in, "Wasn't there a child here?"

"Are you- Are you right in the head?!" Bonney screams throqing her hands up, people gather, semi scattered as they watched us.

"Uh, I'm not hurt or anything." Zoro shakes his head.

"Idiot! I'm talking about what's inside." Bonney's face turns red.

"Mommy come help them!" Ren calls.

"They'll be okay Ren, give me a second." I hold up a finger.

"_Mommy?_" A few mumble, includig Bonney.

"Yes. That is my son. You hurt him I kill you." I say loud enough for all to hear.

"Hey that man got shot. Where's the hospital?" Zoro asks leaning down to pick up the man, though I didn't even see him move from my side.

"Like I said before, he'll be fine, leave him down." I order, cutting off Jewely Bonney.

"What?.." Zoro frowns looking at the gun shot wound.

"I will heal him." I kneel beside the man and reach for his wound, _I have to get the bullet out before I can do anything._

"Leave that stranger alone... Bonney shrugs, "Huh? A pirate helping someone. How strange." I hear her leave as morw people start bustling back to their activities. I put the bullet on the ground and place a healing hand over the hole.

"Hey nurse! Bring that other man over here." I call pointing to the man on a stretcher, the doctor slowly shakes his head,

"He's gone."

I chuckle, "No he isn't do as I say." With a small glance up, they obey, bringing the man on my other side. I place my other hand on his chest and start to feel the tingle leaving my hands and moving towards him instead.

Suddenly after two minutes the man who got shot starts to cough so I shove him onto his side to let the blood drain out,

"Hey now. Now you're choking to death." I shake my head, before punching his back to dislodge the block.

"Now, no more dying okay? I won't save you a third time. Oh hey look this guy is breathing again." I smile,

"You did it mommy!" Ren claps, bouncing around.

"Alright, this guy still needs to go the hospital just to make sure but the guy who was shot should be fine. If you want to get him checked that's okay too. But Roronoa Zoro you are coming with me. I know where your captain is. I will fill you in on the way." I stand and reach for Ren's hand,

"What?" Zoro frowns,

"Follow closely Roronoa I hear you have no sense of direction. Come along Ren." With that said I start walking, I stopped a few feet away and everyone is still sitting there.

"Well, come on Roronoa. We have limited time." He starts running my way and almost passed me ha dnot I grabbed his shirt.

"I will not let you lead, Luffy said you get lost all the time."

"I do not!" He yells heatedly, making me and Ren laugh.

And now to get to Grove One.

More specifically,

The Human Auction House.


	5. Chapter 5

New Story Cover Check it out. Hope you like. It's mainly Marco and Leilani, the baby who looks just like Marco is Ren. Oh and Ace is there too since Leilani is his twin.

So... I might've lost Zoro. He was literally right next to me then I blinked and he was gone.

Oh well.

He'll find his way. Though maybe I should've told him the situation we are in first thing...

Like I said, oh well.

I made it here first, for obvious reasons. I'm starting to think I should have told them mermaids are always brought to Grove 1. They are a lot of money and Disco is the best auctioneer.

So here I was sitting near the back, Ren bouncing in his seat next to me. It wasn't his first time being here. Shakky and Rayleigh who act as grandparent figures to Ren encourage knowing everything that goes on in the world he lives in, whether good or bad. So they would always take him out to crazy events like these, and even across the four seas, while I visit on Whitebeard's ship.

So he definitely is not scared or confused he has full knowledge that humans sell humans. Does he like it? No. Does he want to stop it one day? Yep. But for now he accepts that there is nothing he can do, and honestly he takes the world well, one day at a time.

I hear another pirate crew enter and peek from the corner of my eye.

Eastuss Kid. The red headed beauty from the South Blue. He just so happened to be commenting on Trafalgar Law's manners.

I manage to catch a glimpse of Law flipping off the fiery red head, before both turn to look at me.

"Isn't that woman from the other day?" Kid glares, crossing his arms.

"Yes, she also has the highest rookie bounty of four hundred million beli." Kid's first mate beli adds, yurning this way. Though I can't exactly see where he's looking to due the mask.

Ren tugs on my sleeve,

"Look mommy. It's the big scary bad guy you beat up." Ren giggles covering his mouth.

"That's right." I nod before leaning my head back to look at them backwards, "Nice outfit princess." I taunt lightly.

Ren giggles snuggling into my side and I turn back as the stage opens up, I don't have to worry about them attacking. Kid acts like.. well... a kid but he knos bwtter then to start a fight so close to the HQ. And it definitely would not take long for an Admiral to get here if the two highest rookies got into a fight with World Nobles here.

Suddenly a familiar force comes from behind stage- a familiar willpower.

I lean down and cup my hand around Ren's ear, "Ray-san is here."

"Really?" His whole face lights up and he jumps to his knees, "Where, where?"

"Settle down you will see him soon."

Just then a auction worker comes onto stage an obnoxiously taps the mic asking if it's on, "Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen. We will be starting momentarily. Thank you."

I started to laugh, bending forward to muffle my laughs. Not caring if people were staring.

"What is it mommy?" Ren places a hand on my back and leans around to my head.

"Nothing baby. Do not worry."

Rayleigh is definitely here.

"Well then, thank you everyone for ypur patience. In a moment, Grove One's monthly tradition the Great Human Auction, shall commence. Our host of course, is this man, the walking super bazaar, Mr. Disco!"

Disco, is a thin, eccentric man who has long silver hair, a yellow hat, and his trademark star-shaped glasses. He also wore a purple coat and a pink scarf. And just so happened to be spinning around like a ballerina.

"He dances like a girl." Ren frowns as the crowd starts to cheer.

"Good day everyone! This time we've got quite the excellent selection of slaves for you. You are lucky, we've got a spectacular deluxe item for later in the show. The only thing on my mind js making sure everyone here leaves with the slave they've been waiting for!" Disco throws his arm around, "Well then let's start the auction."

I yawn settling into the bench, "Wake me if you see anything interesting."

Ren nods and turns back to the show, but not before scooting closer to me. So I close my eyes to sleep, but at the same time staying alert.

"Mommy, Uncle Luffy's crew just arrived." Ren shakes my shoulder, I nod, I felt them as soon as they grouped together outside. They stood in the back with a numbered plate waiting to by Caimi should the chance arise.

"Don't worry about them. Wait for Luffy and stay seated."

"The Strawhats Captain isn't here. I was hoping to see just how dumb he really is in person." Kid smirks from his position against the wall.

"Look there's Leilani! She made it too!" Chopper stutters, switching forms.

"Leilani-san!" Hachaan mumbles,

"Who?" The orange haired navigator asks, Nami I believe.

"She's luffy's sister. You'll meet her soon." Chopper whispers with a hand over his mouth.

"Well then, next step is... Entry Number Fourteen." Disco yells.

Hurry up Luffy. There's not much time left.

Somewhere on the Archipelago.

"Extras! Extras!" A man on a bubble bike yells dropping papers by the handfuls.

X-Drake, former Rear-Admiral to the Marines snatches one from the air. Realization dawns on his features,

"Is that how it is?" Drake comments,

Drake's first mate turns, "Is something wrong Captain Drake?"

"I understand now. Seeing how close this island is to Navy HQ, I thought it was strange that there were so few marines around." Drake nods.

"What has happened?"

"It has been decided that Fire Fist Ace, Commander of Whitebeard's Second Division, is set to be executed!"

"If they do that Whitebeard is sure to make a move!" The first mate gasps along with the others,

Drake nods again, solemnly, "There's going to be a war!"

Navy Transport

Fire Fist Ace knelt, arms bound upward in sea stone chains, glaring at the ground. I should've listened to them.. to all of them. I wish I could see them again, to be back on the ship, the ship I once hated, the ship I that is now my home. And my sister's home, and nephew's. If only I could see my family again.

Leilani

A twisting feeling in my gut alerts me that something is wrong. And I almost make the decision to leave, knowing Luffy is more than enough for this situation. But push it aside, it can wait.

The Auction has been a hit this whole time, multiple people betting for each slave. Caimi has yet to be seen or even heard of. Though I know the Auction is coming to an end.

Not even five minutes later two more World Nobles enter the first the fat male I talked to earlier, then the second I'm assuming a sister, that looks just like him though thinner and longer dark hair tied up, I think the man mentioned mermaid before demanding to be brought to his seat.

All cringed and turned away not wanting to gain his attention. I could care less. Luffy is coming here to take back the only mermaid here and he won't care who these Nobles are. So if this Noble calls an Admiral now I can hold him off while Luffy and his friends rescue Caimi.

"Your late big brother Charlos, and sister Shailin." I hear Sharlia say, so it is a brother and a sister and theres the otber sister and father.

But like I said one way or another, an Admiral will be here by the end of the day.

"Entry Number Sixteen! A pirate Captain!" Disco's obnoxious voice draws me from my thoughts. Just as disco starts listing the Captains attributes, the pirate starts to sway, his face shading purple and blood dribbling down his chin.

"Mommy what's wrong with him?" Ren questions, the Captain falls to his knees before face planting.

"He bit his tongue." I frown, he would rather die with his honor then live the life of a slave.

"Why? Is he going to be okay?" I turn to smile softly at Ren, it's times like this that I'm both thankful and sad Ren is more like a five year old then two year old.

"He bit his tongue so he would die. He doesn't want to be a slave." I shrug, Ren makes an oh face nodding and turning back to the closed curtains.

I place a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry folks, it would appear the pirate Captain had a nosebleed and fainted. He's a little nervous. We'll put him up for sale later." Disco announces happily.

Just then the curtains open up and lights start flashing, then a circular tank is brought out. Caimi.

"Well then, this next item we're going to bring out is a super deluxe item, that's sure to make you forget all about this trouble! Countless people have tried to capture one. Please look at this silhouette," lights shut off and the large spot lights focus on Caimi, lighting up her whole body and indeed showing she is a mermaid.

"An introduction should noy be made, just have a look with your own eyes! Thank you for your patience, well then, here it comes!" Disco yells, and the curtain is drawn from the tank.

"Caimi! Mommy it's Caimi! We have to get her back!" Ren jumps up from his seat,

"Woah there bucky, you don't even have a plan yet." I grab the back of his shirt and sit him down, he spends hours with my baby brother and now he acts just like him. Ace will be thrilled.

"Alright then, we will start the bidding at-"

Just then the fat World Noble jumps to his feet -I'm surprised he can do that.

"Five Hundred Million beli!" He yells out. The house goes silent. No one wants to bet against a Noble. And no one wants to pay that much either.

"I'll buy her for Five Hundred Million beli!" He repeats, I hear a number plate clank on the floor and feel with my sensory haki the Strawhats disbelief. Caimi places her hands on her tanks glass, although I'm sure she can't hear us out here she can see enough to know the World Noble just bought her and no one else is making bets.

"It would appear that the audience has been rendered speechless... well does anyone wanna make a bid higher than five hundred million?... If not this auction will be quite a short one." Disco gesture to Caimi once more.

"I've seen enough of this farce. We're leaving." Kid glares, turning heel to walk out. I wouldn't do that if I was you...

"Mommy is he going to take Caimi?" Ren asks, his lips jut into a pout and his eyebrows furrow.

I smirk, "No. Because uncle Luffy won't let him." Ren lights up,

"I wanna be just like uncle Luffy!"

"You be yourself." I hide softly crossing my arms behind my head, the show I came for is about to start, "Remember what I said. Stay seated, no matter what happens. Pinky promise?" I hold out my littlest finger, he nods and twists his finger with mine,

"Promise."

"Good boy." I smile placing my hand behind my head again.

"Well then, thank you for your attention up until now. The main prize, the mermaid Caimi, goes to the World Noble, Saint Charlos, for the prise of five hundred million beli. It's a deal!" Disco slams his hammer into the podium and the wall surrounding the front door explodes, in comes a flying fish, his rider, Zoro and Luffy all surrounded by smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

People scream turning to look at the spectacle, some go flying from the impact.

"Look mommy!" Ren points excitedly but stays seated like promised.

"Luffy?" The blonde, cook questions.

"What. The. Heck? Couldn't you land any better than that?!" Luffy screams at the fish rider.

"No way!" The blonde rider exclaims, "It's a flying fish you know! And it was you who told me to crash into the building!"

"Mommy look Zoro's not lost anymore!" Ren giggles clapping his hands together.

"I think your wrong. He looks pretty lost to me." I shrug, lazily tiltibg my head to get a better view.

"Anyway, you told me to get on, but why were uou in such a hurry to get back to the Sunny anyway?" Zoro rubs his head stumbling forward eyes closed, "Where are we?" He frowns,

"Zoro too!"

"You guys!" Zoro frowns deeper, looking extremely confused.

Luffy tenses before slowly turning around, "Caimi!" He yells spotting his mermaid friend on the stage. Then he takes off for the stage passing us by, his gaze locked on his friend.

"What a second strawhat! What are you doing?" Hachaan yells launching himself at Luffy.

"What do you mean Caimi is right there!" Luffy yells back. Hachaan latches onto Luffy's shoulders.

"She's there but there's an exploding neck ring attached! So you can't just take her. Besides the World Nobles are here!-"

"Like I care!" Luffy shouts back not hindered by the octoman in the least.

"Caimi!"

"Just stop already!"

Then four more arms unravel from their place in the jacket, hooking to Luffy also.

A woman close to them screams at thw top of her lungs, disgusted by the fishman.

"A fishman!"

Hachaan looks down, having not realized his arms were freed, then lets go of Luffy, panicking. Luffy takes off continuing without his fishman friend.

"That's disgusting!"

"Get out of here you monster!"

"What's a fishman doing here?"

"I'm gonna save you right now Caimi!"

"Get him!"

"Damn you! Caimi is not for sale!"

"Ooo uncle Luffy said a bad word!"

"Don't let him get any closer to the stage!"

I groan, "So many people talking. ckose your mouths. Punch your fists."

The little starfish who I have yet to lerns name junps on Hachi's shoulder, "Hurry up and escape! You're the one who's in trouble now!"

"I'm fine, what about Caimi?"

Just then I see the gold glint of a gun in the corner of my eye, and before I have tine to flit to Hachi to take the hit the trigger is pulled, I slap my hand over Ren's eyes probably hurting him seeing as how he lets out a yelp. I watch blood spray from Hachi's wound. I'm not worried, since I can heal him, but I'm not to happy either.

The World Noble starts to hop around singing about how he killed him and questioning if he gets to keep the fish.

Luffy turns slowly, before stomping up the steps one by one.

"An octopus slave for free."

As Luffy passes Hachi, the octoman grabs Luffy's arm.

"Wait please, Strawhat. You can't get upset, I was just careless that's all. You promised that even if someone was shot right before yours eyes you wouldn't lay a hand on the World Nobles, right?!" Hachaan struggles for breath, "I used to be a pirate anyway. I did a lot of bad things. I had this coming, sorry... I never wanted this to happen, I just wanted to make up for all the things I did to Nami. I was trying to help you but... as always, I just screw up no matter what I do."

"Mommy what's happening? Is Hachi crying?" Ren asks, still unable to see anything.

"He'll be alright honey." I mumble.

"I really an clumsy after all.." Hachi cries, Luffy pulls Hachi's hands off him and lay them on Hachi's chest.

"In the end I just caused you trouble, I'm sorry!"

"Damn fish! After I shot you, you keep blabbing!" The World Noble yells, my head whips around to find the fat man, if Luffy doesn't take care of him... I will. The Noble pulls up his gun again and Luffy turns to glare menacingly.

"Strawhat!" The starfish frowns.

"You... what's with that look of yours?!" The World Noble frowns, Luffy stands his gaze locked on the vile man, he starts to advance.

"Stop it Strawhat! If you do that you'll be in huge trouble!"

"Are you looking at me?" The Noble points his gun at Luffy, pulling the trigger, "You're annoying too!" Luffy flits around the bullets and keeps moving forward.

Luffy takes a final step and luanches his fist into the Nobles face, sending him flying,

"Soru." I flash into the air where the Noble is flying and do a small spin, digging my foot into his face and sending him crashing into a bench, completely and utterly destroying it and the ground under him and sending up a wave. I fall and land gracefully staring down at the sad sap.

"S-saint Charlos. "

"Sorry pal, I tried to warn you. There's just something wrong with my family..." I sigh, bending onto one knee, "We just won't allow people like you to hurt our friends." I pat his shoulder, I hear a click of a gun and the familiar pitter pats of my son running and freeze. Drawing the Nobles golden gun I send to bullets into the dark haired female World Noble.

And I'm not even sorry.

"I think these people have hearing problem's. " I frown standing, Ren pauses to smile at me before bouncing down the steps to Hachi. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk towards Luffy, pausing to rest a hand on his shoulder, standing beside him I realise just how much taller than me he is,

"I can heal him." I pat him once, gently pulling his head down I place a small lingering kiss on his forehead, and pull away smiling softly. I pull his hat onto his head and take a few steps back to lean on the red bench a step down from him, close enough to get to Ren if he needs me. I crossed my arms and got comfy.

I used to do that all the time, when we were younger. Even our last memory of being together before I went into the marines consisted of a kiss to the forehead.

Then Luffy recovers, popping his knuckles, "Sorry you guys. If I hit these guys, they'll call an admiral from the Navy and a warship here, right?" Luffy asks. Nami smirks before running past us.

Zoro frowns sheathing his dark blade, "Because you two went and beat them up, I didn't get to cut them."

"You guy's did something terrible." I hear Hachi wheeze out.

"Well, it's Luffy we're talking about so we couldn't help it. Plus it would seem all Luffy's relatives are crazy."

I smirk at Nami's reply, she's right though. I think I turned out the best though.

"Well then," the blonde cook lights a cigarette, though I'm pretty sure I saw a no smoking sign somewhere around here...

"Then, it's pretty clear what we've gotta do next right?" The blue cyborg turns to Chopper,

"I'm sure the key to Caimi's neck-ring is somewhere behind the stage. I have to look at Hachaan's injuries so I'm leaving this to you." Chopper nods. I didn't tell them that what both of them are doing is useless, Rayleigh can easily get the collar off and I can heal the fishman.. but hey not my problem.

Just then the World Nobles loose their shocked state, and the father stands, "How dare a lesser humans like yourselves lay a hand on my son?!"

Maybe he forgot I just shot his daughter...

The Noble lifts his staff and suddenly it's a gun, and he's shooting at Luffy and myself. One sticks into my belly and I frown deeply, "Come on! Do you know how many holes I have in this shirt now?!" I quickly pull out the bullet that only went in two inches, and flick it away. "Now my shirt's bloody again too..." I sigh angrily, at least I'm healed already.

I'm surprised no one's freaking out... usually they freak out when someone back talks, and we just beat and shot two World Noble..

"They angered the World Nobles!"

"Everyone run!"

Ah there it is, I chuckle.

Just then the place is thrown into chaos. And everyone is screaming and shoving to the door. I move to stand behind Ren, crossing my arms just to look intimidating so they wouldn't try to run over my son or his new octo-friend.

"I shall let you know what happens wgeb you lay a hand on the descendants of this world's creators!" The Noble yells still firing off rounds.

"Think we care about that?" Luffy's blonde friend, jumps into the air and brings his foot down onto the gun, cracking it to pieces, before leaping at gaurds who were running at him.

"Get going Franky! Go free Caimi."

"Right Sanji! I'll handle it superbly." Franky, the cyborg nods to Sanji the cook, I think all their names now.

I start counting on my fingers, Luffy whose the captain, Nami the navigator, Chopper the doctor, Brook the musician, Franky is definitely the ship right, Sanji is the chef Luffy kept talking about.. oh and Zoro is the first mate... Nice crew. But we are still missing Brook as far as I know.

"Capture the pirates!"

I just stand there, frowning behind Ren who whispers encouragingly to the injured Hacchan. Oh yeah, he got shot.

Chopper runs over and starts to fret over something quietly before reahing into his book bag to get gauze tape. I bend down and place my hands over his man sized reindeer hooves and shake my head.

I breathe out slowly, placing my hand over the bullet wound, flicking the bullet away, I start the healing process. Blocking out everything around me. Fishman anatomy is different then humans. So I could easily screw something up.

More action next chapter. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

3rd person POV

All of the Strawhats were engaged in some sort of altercation. Whether they were kicking, punching, slicing, shocking or just randomly hitting guards they found in the halls.

It didn't matter that this whole fight is stupid, and a waste of time, what mattered was that someone hurt their friend and took the other, and the Strawhats Captain simply wouldn't stand for it. And they had an unspoken rule, all for none or none for all.

The Kid pirate's stood against the back wall, close to the exit. The Captain, Estauss Kid, was thoroughly enjoying the show. The papers hadn't lied or exaggerated, Strawhat Luffy is as crazy as they say. Because only crazy people with a death wish attacked the World Noble. And now he knows there's not just one crazy. But a whole family. Who are these people?

Trafalgar Law sat still, arms resting on the back of the chairs, legs crossed, his natural cocky smirk in place. He also was enjoying the show, his crew sat around, admiring everything and thinking of just how insane these people were, but what really caught the Captain's attention was the red headed beauty healing the fishman.

She knelt on one knee, the other bent in front of her well endowed chest, her chin resting on it. A look of pure concentration on her face, eyebrows scrunched together, eyes closed tightly, mouth in a firm line, and a light fairy white glow coming from her hand. She is healing a fishman right before my very eyes.. must be a devil fruit. Well she has to have one to have her bounty so high. He would have to talk with her later, she intrigued him and not many things could these days.

Behind stage, two prisoners sat together, chained with exploding rings. One lone guard to watch them, just then a second ridculously dressed worker runs in. They whisper profusely for a moment before running away.

"How noisy." An old man sighs,

"Seems like something happened." The giant adds.

The old man nods, pulling out his silver flask. He tipped it up into his mouth but nothing came out, so he shook it over hus hand before frowning, "Huh.. it's empty. Well then, time to go." The old man, the pirate kings right hand man himself, Silvers Rayleigh, stands and dusts off his pants.

"Gramps?" The giant turns to look down.

Rayleigh turns and smiles warmly up at the slave giant.

Back in the main hall.

"Watch out!" Zoro shouts, whipping a large slash through the air. Luffy and Sanji duck just in time but both turn around, furious,

"You trying to kill us?!" They yell.

"I warned you didn't I?" Zoro says in a 'duh' tone.

"You were too soft!"

The top of the mermaid Caimi's tank falls off and she jumps to the top.

"Caimi!" Hacchan yells,

"Hacchan!" The mermaid gasps.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Hacchan exclaims, leaning his head back to see his friend.

"I'm fine." Caimi shakes her head,

"Don't move!" Leilani orders flicking the octomans chin.

"But Hacchan! What about you?!"

"Don't worry! Who do you think I am? I'm the takoyaki merchant, Hachi, you know!" Hachi turns to get up.

"I'm about to turn you into sushi, stay still until I'm done! Then have your lovers reunion!" Leilani frowns, her son giggles covering his mouth,

"Mommy, stop picking!" Ren says tapping his mother. Leilani sends a small smile to the giggling toddler.

"It's just like the rumors said." Killer, Captain Kid's first mate observes,

"Yeah. He's one crazy guy." Kid agrees.

"Straw Hat Luffy... a bounty worth three hundred million beli, huh? And related to Mystery Woman the highest rookie bounty of four hundred million." Trafalgar Law smirks widely.

Luffy turns to face the captain. Just then two more flying fish bust through the ceiling and down comes a woman with arms as wings alongside a skeleton in a suit.

Both get to work, taking out guards left and right. Then a third falls through an open hole and straight onto Saint Rosward causing Sharlia to to scream.

Ussopp jumps up, "Sorry, old man!"

"Ussopp, Robin, Brook!" Luffy smiles widely.

"More friends of yours?" Leilani asks Chopper,

"Yes." He nods, she hmms moving into the finishing stages.

"Now we're all here." Nami smiles warmly despite the situation.

"Where's Caimi?" Ussopp questions his captain as he kicks away another man. Luffy points,

"We have to get the exploding neck ring off of her!"

"And if we don't hurry, a warship and an admiral will arrive!" Nami adds, her lightning rod buzzing.

"If it comes down to that, you leave the admiral to me Luffy!" Leilani calls loudly, "You just have to take Ren and get far away! You can't fight an Admiral Luffy!" She exclaims,

"But mommy!-"

"No buts. You all won't have to worry about me. Besides... I have some payback to give to which ever admiral responds to the call." Leilani smiles. The Strawhats look at her strangely.

"Luffy?... will we seriously leave your sister behind?" Nami asks,

"Sister?!" Ussopp flips back and forth looking at the two.

"Yes. We will. Lei has always been okay in fights by herself. In fact, she fights better that way. Teamwork was never her specialty. So if the Navy show up we take Ren and leave." Luffy smiles back at his sister.

"The Navy is already here mister Straw Hat."

"What's up with you?" Luffy frowns, "and what's up with the bear?"

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started. After all, there is a HQ outpost right here on this archipelago." Law informs lightly. "I have no idea who they wanted to catch.. they couldn't have known that someone would kill a Workd Noble though, right?" He looks down to Leilani who smirks.

"Not my fault." She mutters.

"You've shown me something rather interesting, Strawhat crew." Law looks up to glance at them all.

Robin frowns, "You are Trafalgar Law, right?... Luffy he's a pirate."

"Huh... the bear too?"

"And that man standing over there, is Eustass 'Captain' Kid." Robin nods the second smirking red head of the room.

"That's the man with a bounty higher than Luffy's?!"

"No worries guys. I kicked his butt in seconds the other day. He's not that tough." Leilani sends a nasty smirk towards the red headed brat who almost hit her son.

"Caimi-chan!" Sanji exclaims, being the first to catch sight of the scene ahead.

Sharlia had a gun pointed at Caimi,

_I can't get to her quick enough, even with Soru!- what?... Rayleigh!_ Leilani stares wide eyed.

Just then, an invisible wave riples through the air, knocking the princess from her latter and unconscious to the floor. The wall explodes, and out walks Rayleigh, his giant friend popping out above him.

The whole auction house freezes, all stunned to silence.

"Hey look at that Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess.. seems like the suction is over. Seeing how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall." Rayleigh smirks down at the people.

"What a foul old man you are-"

"Oh _hell no_ you are _not_."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. Here's the thing, I'm pregnant, which means, I'm bipolar and tired. So one sec I'm like ' oh I should write a chapter' then I get set up and I'm like 'I'm to tired for this' or 'I'm hungry- food first' so yeah. Finally have a chapter for you all I hope you. So yeah, not my first pregnancy, so I know what to expect, and I will try to update sooner. No promises, though I'm sure if I get some really super nice comments, the babies in my tummy will leave me be for an hour to write for you all :)<strong>


End file.
